clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Congress/Mandatory Non-USA Expansion
Okay. Right after the harsh quitting of Leekduck and the soon-to-be quitting of Ninjinian, I recieved a confusing, yet touching, message from Ninjinian as what I'll assume to be his last request. To me, he said, he requested me to "take out" the following requests, and out of respect and to all who feel unappreciated, to all of the other nations who feel, quote, "like nothing in USA's shado"w (I've heard that over and over), I feel compelled, on this day, which in my country is a day of Freedom, to do something the People demand. I happen to LOVE that USA article a ton, but I do agree that it's the most used. Is it overrated? NO. Is it bad? NO. Do other nations need to form relations with it and get recognition? YES. Is Billy Mays awesome? Yes. There are many a nation listed in this wiki. There are even more rooms. All of them have had an impact to some extent, but in comparison to USA, nada. I understand their point, and I have secretly reduced linking to the USA in my own articles, but I personally share no resentment to such a grand article. ---- However, some do. In fact, some despise the article. They better not despise the author, though. Explorer haters will have to face me. I take Explorer hating very seriously and will destroy those who truly want to upset him, much like what happened to this guy. ---- Here's Ninjinian's final request converted into a list. * Use other countries and businesses, such as UnitedTerra, the Rock Union, and ironically, CP. * Help others with their articles. Fill in red links. * Don't put another user down, regardless of status or rank. * Respect others, listen to their opinions (unless they violate the COC or are Walruses/vandals who want to cause choas/Crisis/instability). * Don't blame Explorer for something he had nothing to do with (blame me, I tend to be annoying). * There are a bunch of articles on the Club Penguin page that need writing. Please do so. * Why not expand the USA anyway? If you get permission, I bet someone will let a civil war or something like that happen, granting you a state. GET THEIR PERMISSION, HOWEVER. * Add a new delegate to the South Pole Council. If there's one way to fast-track to more hits, that's a good one. * If you feel unappreciated, keep editing, make yourself known. If that doesn't work, tell people things like "Hey, check out my article" or "help me expand this", etc. No need to quit. * DON'T QUIT. * Don't blame or criticize Explorer. All Explorer haters must face me personally. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Commentary * Explorer rules! DON'T QUIT! -TS * I SECOND THIS BILL IN FULL. YOU ARE NOT TO USE THE USA FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS, OR YOU WILL FACE MY CHEESY WRATH. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *By right, MAI represents the whole of Asia. It will recieve major expension. I would also like an "Other Countries" section in the USA so everybody will be able to recognize other nations, if they are not a free republic. In the wiki world, there were news that MAI will be quitting as a free republic. Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 04:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :AND NO ONE WILL FILL IN MY ARTICLE'S REDLINKS. IF THEY GET IT WRONG, IMMEDIATE RE-WRITE, ULTAMITE RE-WRITE. Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 04:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *I agree wholeheartedly that the USA is overrated, but I personally think it should only be used if someone's writing a country/location. BugzyTalk 08:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC)